


Pale Moonlight

by litenight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Blood God, Enemies to Friends, Frenemies, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Techno Nudge, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity, homies cuddling, ok they both need a hug tbh, quackity and techno becoming villains together pog, quackity just wants to be a good person but hes doing all the wrong things, quackity with wings wooo, techno and quackity bake and they’re awful at it, technoblade teaches quackity how to braid hair, tommy and tubbo are briefly in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litenight/pseuds/litenight
Summary: “I get you, you get me. And nothing would ever be able to change that.” Quackity could pretend it wasn’t true all he wanted to, but it wouldn’t make a difference.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 218





	Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> TECHNO AND QUACKITY BECOMING VILLAINS TOGETHER POG,,,,,
> 
> ah also, i hc that in dream smp chat is voices in everyones heads, and techno is the only one who realizes that they’re voices
> 
> for ex. the voices in quackity’s head are things reflecting on his insecurities. because yk his chat jokingly makes fun of him, but in my hc that they’re voices they’re a lot more cruel because of the trauma he received

Technoblade stumbled slightly as he dusted himself off. It was almost funny to see the shocked look on their faces— ones that he probably would remember forever and always—when he came out unharmed. Come on, what had they really expected? Technoblade never dies. They should know that. They _do_ know that.

Why had they sought him out, anyhow? He hadn’t done anything wrong, right? The past was in the past, why did they still hold him to it? _They_ had betrayed him, so it was their own fault. He didn’t deserve to get the punishment of death for their mistakes.

It didn’t matter anyway. Perhaps they now would learn that their attempts are in vain, and they would leave him alone for good. He stood up straight, eyes scanning the area for an exit. All of a sudden there was a loud noise of frustrated mumbling from behind him, and he whipped around instantly. Quackity.

”No, chat— There’s no way he could have lived, how-“ Techno cleared his throat, cutting the other man off. Quackity’s eyes snapped from his view of the floor to Technoblade.

”Technoblade.” He had this odd look in his eyes. The best way Techno could have described it would be as anger.

Quackity raised his sword. This was his chance! Techno was in weak iron armor, and the only he had to defend himself was a pickaxe. There’s no way he could survive this, the things he had were much worse than what Quackity had. He pointed his sword to Techno, staring him down.

”What do you think you’re doing? What are you achieving from this?” Techno asked, leaning back on the wall. He looked bored, and Quackity was mildly offended by it.

”Technoblade, how don’t you understand? Taking you down is _necessary._ It’s for the good of the people and—“ Quackity continued to ramble. He made it quite obvious he was proud of his actions, and Techno almost laughed at it.

He was only somewhat listening to the man in front of him, as he chose to study both him and his surroundings. Did Quackity really think he would be able to kill him, even if he had an armor and weapon advantage? Techno reminded himself that confidence was a good thing to have, and he mentally applauded Quackity for it.

”And— And! I’m better than Schlatt, I’m willing to do what’s right for my people, or Tubbo’s people whatever—“ Quackity’s demeanor remained the same, but Techno could catch a hint of insecurity in his voice.

Schlatt. From the bits he heard from Quackity, he seemed to bring him up a lot. What was the point of that? He wondered if maybe Quackity had some sort of unresolved hatred for the man. But, this is a bit much, isn’t it? There had to be something more to it. 

Ah, right. They were married, weren’t they? Techno knew that Quackity had left Schlatt once, to join Pogtopia. Technoblade didn’t have all the details, so he just assumed that Quackity realized that Pogtopia was better in every way. If that wasn’t the case, what would have caused Quackity to turn against his lover? He didn’t understand.

Technoblade is rudely cut off from his thoughts as he dodges the sword thrust at him. He pulls his pickaxe out from the holster on his waist, and charges at Quackity. Quackity steps to the side, barely missing the swing at him. Technoblade narrowed his eyes, his grip around his pickaxe tightening. He lounges at the other man, who was this time far too slow to dodge.

He lodges the pickaxe through his teeth, and he knows it’s over. Not before Quackity makes a pathetic attempt to rip the pickaxe out, however. There’s blood running down his mouth, and it’s definitely going to leave scars if Quackity doesn’t use a healing potion. Quackity stops struggling, slumping over.

Techno pulls the pickaxe out, and scans the room again, eyes landing on the exit. He wastes no time heading over to it, sending the now corpse one last look before walking out.

————————

Saying Technoblade was confused would be an understatement. It had only been a day since his execution, and his mind was filled with unanswered questions. Ones that he wasn’t sure he could get the answers to. Why would Quackity turn on Schlatt? Was it really because he thought Pogtopia was a better side to be on?

Techno shook his head, as if it would get rid of all the thoughts he had at the moment. Right now, all he needed to do was focus on getting supplies. It was only a few items, anyway. It wouldn’t be too long until he would be able to return to his home. Then, he heard it.

A mumble. An angry one, at that. He paused, trying to register the sound in his mind. It was Quackity’s voice. Technoblade stepped carefully, attempting to make as little noise as possible to go unnoticed.

”No, chat— I’m doing what’s good for everyone!” Ah. ‘Chat’. He was talking to the voices in his head.

Technoblade took cover behind a tree, ear twitching ever so slightly as he listened to the other man.

”Technoblade is a criminal! I can’t let him get away with any of this shit!” Techno rolled his eyes at that. He wasn’t _that_ bad. Quackity’s mumbling got louder, the anger in his voice being much more apparent.

“Oh, Schlatt? Don’t even get me started on that fucker— I don’t know how I couldn’t have seen it before-“ He paused, cradling his face in his hands.

”He was power hungry, and he used me to gain it. Then he just fucking tossed me to the side as if I was nothing to him!—“ Quackity’s tone was full of anger, and Techno could catch a hint of sadness with it, too.

He seemed like he was about to cry, and that’s when it clicked. Used. Tossed to the side. Techno’s eyes widened, and he stepped back slightly, thinking over his words. Well, it seemed like Techno and Quackity had more in common than he had originally thought.

Being betrayed— It was something Technoblade was certain only the two of them had gone through. They’re the only people who could understand each other. And maybe, just maybe, Quackity could be an ally. He couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the other man, honestly.

Getting betrayed by someone who you cared about hurts a lot, and Techno could only imagine what it would feel like to be betrayed by a lover. Techno’s eyes lit up as he thought of the possibilities. Schlatt was a perfect example of how the government becomes corrupt with too much power. If Quackity could understand that, maybe Techno could convince him that anarchy was their best option. Quackity was very, _very_ intelligent, so there was no doubt that he would be a useful ally.

Quackity stood up straight, and Techno quickly moved between the trees, hiding behind a fairly large one. Quackity walked through the forest, in the direction of what Techno assumed was L’manberg. Technoblade wondered if Quackity would be here at the same time tomorrow. He’d find out when he came back to check the next day, anyhow.

————————

The next time Technoblade sees him is when he’s fending off a swarm of mobs. Now, Quackity isn’t weak by any means, but there’s no way he could take on all of them. Techno decides to lend a helping hand, and with a slice of sword the mobs are gone. Quackity was knocked back on the floor from a mob attack, and he looks up at Technoblade, gaping. He scrambles back, trying to get as far away from the other man as he can.

”Technoblade?!-“ Techno awkwardly stares down at the man.

”Halloooo,” Quackity squints, hands patting the snowy floor in search of his weapon.

”Stay away, asshole!”

”Wh— I just helped you,”

”I didn’t need you to! I would’ve been fine on my own!” 

“That’s...that’s not true and you know it—“

”Get the hell out of here! I’ll kill you!” He points his sword at the other man, in an attempt to be threatening.

”Quackity, hear me out for a moment—“ Quackity covers his ears with his hands.

”Lalalalala!” Technoblade begins to wonder why he wants to team up with this man child.

Technoblade steps closer to him, and lightly presses his sword against Quackity’s throat, who freezes at the contact.

”Listen,” Techno begins.

“I think we should team up,” Quackity’s eyes widened, and he would’ve furiously shook his head if the sword wasn’t still on his throat.

”Hah! What makes you think I would want to team up with the likes of you?” 

“You’ve been betrayed, haven’t you?” Quackity freezes. He looks lost in thought, and Techno clears his throat.

”Like it or not, we understand each other.”

”That’s— That’s not true—“

“I get you, you get me. And nothing would ever be able to change that.” Quackity could pretend it wasn’t true all he wanted to, but it wouldn’t make a difference.

“Don’t you get it? Once someone is in place of power, they become corrupt. You saw what happened to Schlatt,”

”Shut the fuck up—“ Technoblade continues anyways.

”You witnessed it first hand, in fact. It doesn’t matter who’s in charge, the government is and will always be corrupt.” Techno removes his sword.

”Schlatt used you for power. How could you ever still want a government after that?” Quackity looks like he’s about to burst into tears any moment, and Technoblade would feel bad if this wasn’t necessary.

”Don’t you want good for the people? Don’t you want to do something important, that benefits everyone?” Techno outstretched his hand to Quackity.

”Help me take the government down. Team with me,”   
  


‘Chat’— the voices in his head— were practically screaming at him to team with Techno. It hurt, it hurt so much because he was right. Schlatt became corrupt when he gained power, and if this was the only way to prove he was better than Schlatt ever could’ve been, he was going to take the chance. He takes Techno’s hand, both pulling himself up and shaking his hand. Technoblade smiled at that.

”Meet me back here tomorrow, same time,” Quackity wordlessly nods, and heads back to L’manberg.

Oh, he was going to prove something alright, even if he meant he had to team with Techno.

————————

Techno hums softly as he walks, Quackity trailing behind him.

”Where are we going?”

”You’ll see,” Quackity squints.

”Are you taking me to your house? A secret base? Oh, Oh— Are you taking me somewhere to have a private makeout session?” Technoblade pauses momentarily, turning to look at Quackity, causing the other man to stop moving as well.

  
Techno stares at him, his facial expression being a mix of confusion and horror, and Quackity can’t hold back his laughter.

————————

It’s a fairly small place, but big enough to have a bit of a space.

”What is this?”

”It’s our new base?” Quackity shoots him a confused look, and Techno begins to explain.

”Well, if there’s a snowstorm we need somewhere to go, plus I don’t want you complaining about being cold,” Quackity nods at that, and swings the door open.

Technoblade guides him through the base, first showing him a bedroom. Quackity glances around the room quickly.

“Wow, only one bed? What are you suggesting—“ Technoblade wordlessly opens the door across from it, showing another bedroom.

”I want the left one,”

”What?”

”I want the left one!”

”But— I made the left one for me—“ Quackity frowns.

”Okay, but I want it.” Techno furrowed his eyebrows, sighing.

”Fine. You can have it,”

”Great!” He watches as Quackity walks into the room on the right.

Technoblade wants to throw him out the window.

————————

Quackity digs through the fridge, tossing items to Technoblade, who catches them easily.

”Why do you have so much stuff already?”

”It’s just things from my house that I don’t really use,” Quackity’s eyes light up when he comes across certain items.

”We could bake a cake! Do you wanna bake a cake with me, Technoblade?” Techno blinks a few times, thinking it over.

”No, not really,”

”What.”

”I mean— What’s the point of baking a cake right now? It’s like.....2 am,”

”Aren’t we supposed to bond now that we’ve teamed up?”

”I..guess so?”

”Then bake a cake with me!”

————————

Techno accidentally spills a bit of the milk as he pours it into the bowl.

”Oops,” he mumbles.

”Hah! You spilled the milk! How did you even—“ Quackity spills half of the milk. On the floor.

Technoblade gives him a death stare as Quackity laughs nervously, promising that he meant to do that.

————————

Quackity watched as Technoblade pulled the cake out of the oven. He stabbed the cake with a fork, and wasn’t very surprised to see that it was completely covered in batter.

”The cake didn’t cook all the way,” Techno braces himself for Quackity’s reply.

”NOOOOOOOOOO—“

————————

Getting rid of the cake was much harder than he thought it would be. Having to swat Quackity’s hands away from the plate was a challenge in itself, and Quackity’s stubbornness never failed to both amaze and annoy him.

————————

Quackity laid back on his bed, jacket discarded on the floor. Technoblade was in the living room, probably reading. Quackity reached a hand up to touch his wings, and immediately yanked his hand back as if it burnt him. God, they were so messy. Some feathers were clumped up together, and Quackity couldn’t find the motivation to try and clean them.

The voices said his wings were useless, anyway.

Quackity is cut off from his thoughts by Techno calling out for him.

“What?” He shouts.

”We should get out of here before someone notices we’re gone!” Techno shouts back.

  
Quackity sighs, sitting up. He head over to the bedroom door, and out into the living room. He sends Technoblade a two-fingered salute, and is on his way.

————————

“Your hair is so long,” Technoblade glances at him. He makes a show of grabbing at his hair and acting shocked.

”Holy shit— I had no idea—“ Quackity scoffs and cuts him off.

”How do you braid your hair?” Techno shrugged.

”Could you teach me how?”

“Sure,”

Technoblade soon discovers that Quackity is horrible at braiding hair.

————————

It took a lot of attempts, but Quackity has finally managed to make a decent braid in Techno’s hair.

Techno honestly can’t help but smile at how proud Quackity is from doing something nice for Technoblade.

————————

“Quackity, weren’t you microwaving something?” Techno calls out to the other man.

”oH FUCK—“ Quackity rushes out of his room into the kitchen. A moment later, Quackity is standing in front of him with a plate of pizza, smiling awkwardly.

”Want some?”

”It’s burnt,” Quackity grumbles and tosses the pizza out. He comes back three minutes later, holding a different plate of pizza.

”There! You can’t complain that it’s burnt now!” Technoblade spares the plate a single glance, before looking up at Quackity from his place on the couch.

”It’s burnt.”

” _Vete a la mierda, hijo de un_ —“

————————

Technoblade paused at a page in his book when he felt a presence near him. He closed it, turning to look at Quackity. He had this serious look on his face— it’s the first time he’s seen the other man like this in weeks.

”Yes?”

”Will you take Dream down with me?” Techno froze.

”Uh—“

”Promise me. Promise me you’ll take Dream down with me.” Techno shifted on the couch, thinking it over before nodding.

”I promise.” Quackity held his pinky finger out, waiting expectantly. Technoblade would’ve laughed if he wasn’t being so serious.

He intertwines their pinky fingers, shaking them a little, and the promise is made.

————————

Quackity slammed his hand down on the table, crumpling the large paper on it as he did. He grinned at Technoblade.

”We’ll strike on the 10th.”

————————

Quackity pulled at Technoblade’s arm, who just allowed himself to be dragged. Quackity insisted that he come fly with him, and Techno was curious to see how it would work. Quackity flew up in the air a couple inches, before grabbing Technoblade from underneath his armpits. He squeaked as he was lifted, not having expected the other man to be strong enough to do so. They flew through the night sky, a peaceful silence between them before Techno broke it.

”You’re gonna drop me,” Quackity scoffed.

”I’m not gonna drop you!” But his grip is loosening ever so slightly.

”Quackity. If you drop me right now, I can promise you will never see the light of day.” Quackity laughed nervously at that, telling him he was joking, and tightened his grip.

————————

“I’m siding with Tubbo,” Quackity gapes at Tommy, shocked.

”HEH?-“ Technoblade is staring down Tommy.

Their argument lasts for what feels like hours, before Technoblade storms off. Quackity searches for Tubbo, patting him on the shoulder when he finds him. Their talk only results in a pissed off Quackity.

”I’ll fight with you guys tomorrow, but I’m done. I’m done with L’manberg.”

They’ll never see it coming.

————————

Quackity wraps his arms around Technoblade, attempting to comfort him.

”I did everything for him!— How could he?-“ Quackity holds him tighter.

”We’ll get him back. We’ll get them all back.” They’re lying on the floor near the fireplace, sitting on blankets Quackity had laid out the night before in an attempt to make a snow angel without snow.

“He has my axe- He took so much of my shit—“

”Well you did say he was like a raccoon—“ Technoblade snorts softly at that, gently nudging Quackity’s head with his own.

Quackity lies down on the floor with Technoblade, moving up higher so that his feet are at level with Techno’s hips. He holds Techno in his arms, wrapping his wings around him for extra protection as Technoblade presses his face into Quackity’s neck. Quackity runs his fingers through Techno’s hair.

It’s really just them against the world.

————————

Finally. The TNT is raining down on L’manberg, and Technoblade feels satisfied as he watches it become unrecognizable. He was a bit worried to see how Quackity would react, though. Was he going to leave him now that the job was done? He doesn’t have time to think about it, as Quackity throws an arm around Technoblade, grinning up at him.

“What’s next on the agenda, big man?” He watches as everyone’s face morphs into one of horror, gazing at the two of them.

”Big Q..? What are you doing?” Tommy calls out. Quackity laughed.

”Isn’t it obvious? I’m watching it turn to ashes.”

Quackity salutes, proudly. Technoblade knows that Quackity is sad to see L’manberg go, but he’s good at hiding it. 

“It was never meant to be,” A moment later, Technoblade follows his movements.

”It was never meant to be.”

————————

**Author's Note:**

> if you were wondering, technoblade and quackity stick together after this and vibe
> 
> i don’t care when you find this fic, please comments your thoughts they bring me much joy !!
> 
> i have like 6 more quackity and technoblade friendship ideas oh god oh fuck


End file.
